


I'll Keep You Safe

by i_own_your_wifi



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, mentions of Sarah/Vic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_own_your_wifi/pseuds/i_own_your_wifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah left Vic and needs someone to help pick up the pieces</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Safe

Beth wakes to someone banging on her door. She rolls over and checks the time. 3:12 AM. Beth burrows deeper into the blankets and hopes the knocking will stop. It doesn’t.

“What the hell?” Beth mutters.

Beth throws off the covers and makes her way to the door. She grabs her gun, just in case. Beth opens the door slowly, revealing a very wet, (it’s raining, Beth notes), and very shaky figure.

“Sarah?” Beth asks.

“Beth? Shite I didn’t think you’d answer. I just, fuck, Beth I can’t, fuck, shite I need, shite.” Sarah stammers.

“Sarah come here,” Beth pulls Sarah into the house, “What happened? What’s wrong?”

“I–” Sarah’s sentence stops abruptly and her eyes widen as she sees the gun in Beth’s pocket.

“Shit, Sarah, it’s just me. I won’t hurt you.” Beth slowly sets the gun on the table. “It’s just me.” Beth makes sure Sarah can see her hands before setting them on Sarah’s shoulders.

“Shite, I’m sorry, Beth I’m sorry.” Sarah says.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Come here, sit down.” Beth gently guides Sarah to the couch. “Do you want anything?” She asks.

“Alcohol?”

“Definitely.” Beth says.

Beth heads to the kitchen and returns with two glasses and a bottle of bourbon. She pours a glass for both of them and hands one to Sarah. Beth leans back and waits for Sarah to speak.

“I broke it off with Vic.” Sarah says.

“Really? Are you okay?” Beth asks.

“I’m fine.” Sarah says stiffly. “Hit ‘em with an ashtray.” She adds.

“Oh, wow.” Beth breathes, finally noticing the red marks on Sarah’s neck. “Sarah, your neck.”

“It’s fine.” Sarah rubs her neck.

“Are you sure?” Beth asks.

“Yeah, happens all the time.” Sarah shrugs.

“I can arrest him, you know, if you want.” Beth suggests.

“No, don’t. It’ll piss him off.”

Beth sighs. “You know I’m a cop right? It’s hard for me to just look away and ignore this.”

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have come here. I didn’t know where else to go.” Sarah looks down at her glass.

“Hey, look at me. It’s fine. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Beth says.

Sarah sighs, setting her glass down before digging her hands in her hair. Beth takes Sarah’s hands out of her hair and holds them between them. She rubs her thumbs lightly across Sarah’s wrists, a calming tactic she learned at the police academy.

“You can stay here for as long as you need.” Beth says.

“Thanks.” Sarah whispers, suddenly realizing she’s crying. Sarah goes to wipe her face but Beth’s still holding her hands.

“Let’s go to bed okay? We can talk in the morning.” Beth says.

Sarah nods, following Beth into her room. Beth hands Sarah some clothes before pushing Sarah toward the bathroom. Sarah changes and Beth’s sitting on the bed waiting for her. Beth tucks Sarah into bed and moves to leave. A hand on her arm stops her.

“Stay.” Sarah whispers.

Beth climbs into bed next to Sarah and wraps her arms around the punk. Beth runs her fingers through Sarah’s hair until Sarah’s breath has evened out and she’s asleep. Beth closes her eyes and falls asleep after Sarah.


End file.
